


Resources: Denied

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Parents & Children, Symbiotic Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratbat begs. Soundwave struggles to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resources: Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless squee! *flails*

"Resources: Denied," Soundwave drolled out in his most serious _'I'm working_ ' monotone he could muster.

One would think he had just said something spark-threatening by Ratbat's expression. The little Cassetticon was latched firmly on his carrier's chestplate while the tapedeck click-clacked away on his work console. A distinct wetness started welling in the tiny mechling's optics. "B-But..."

Soundwave resisted an ex-vent. Each and every one of his symbiotes went through this phase. They all begged for the resources that their little frames craved. Each time it got harder and harder to resist those pleading optics, but he knew it was for their best.

Tiny claws gripping a seam began to nervously scratch at it. "I've been good," he nodded to himself. "Yeah! I've been real good!"

Soundwave remained unresponsive aside from the continued clickity-clacking of keys. The little mechlet knew he couldn't force an answer. Soundwave would answer when he saw fit. A small pair of fangs nibbled on the corner of two armor plates while nervously waiting for a response. 

Finally, Soundwave bleeped a note in the negative. "Ratbat: Assisted Laserbeak in stealing."

Shock washed over the tiny faceplate. Busted. "Well, yeah... But!" He pushes himself up with a serious look. "But we had to get back at the seekers! They were makin' fun of Buzzsaw!" Soundwave's movement stopped, and he turned his attention to his smallest creation. 

Buzzsaw had an unfortunate streak of bad luck recently that left him unable to fly. The poor symbiote was quite upset even though he did his best to hide it. A quick check of the logs... Odd. Buzzsaw _did_ have an interestingly-timed boost in mood recently. But on the same credit, the seekers threw a pit of a fit about their stolen possessions. 

The carrier mech shook his helm in exasperation. A quick burst down the symbiotic bond showed his disproval at causing trouble as well as a warm approval for cheering up his sibling.

Ratbat squeaked happily. "Does that mean...?"

"Negative."

The symbiote wilted then perked up in an all-or-nothing, last ditch effort. "I'll be good! I'll be really, really good for-for-" Little brows furrowed as Ratbat tried to think of the largest time increment he had been taught. Epiphany! "Forever!" he pleaded in his sparkling-like fashion. 

  
_Primus_ , Ratbat had to make it hard in him.

A quick sweep of the room confirmed that the two were alone; Soundwave hummed. Elation filled Ratbat's faceplate. Small, desperate little servos reached into an armor seam as a thin tube wormed its way out. The tip of the appendage fastened to a spot on the chassis located just above the tiny fuel tank. Ratbat's tiny helm nuzzled against his carrier's chest as the enriched energon that pumped into his tanks quickly reduced him to a heavy-opticed sparkling just kliks away from recharge.

Secretly, Soundwave probably enjoyed nursing more than his sparklets did. But he'd never tell. 

Tingles of happiness warmed his circuits as Soundwave set back to work, content cassette recharging blissfully against his chestplate.


End file.
